


Dream House

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfic, Pikadance, Relationship(s), School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[LadyNoir] Si por una parte Marinette debía enfrentar la "fantástica" idea de cantar cual era su sueño, Ladybug tendría que enfrentarlo. Un nuevo enemigo ataca la ciudad de una forma que nadie podía imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic esta en Fanfiction y Wattpad.

Una vez más, miró las palabras resaltadas en brillante subrayado amarillo para no equivocarse delante del guionista y director de la obra. Tenia una corazonada de que esa vez si que iba a admitir su forma de actuar como valida para un papel realmente digno. Tenia una gran confianza en si mismo, como el protagonista de esa obra, creyendo que él era el único capacitado para esa obra. Ninguno de esos presentes había trabajado tanto para ser tan buen actor como él, tenía el color especial con el que ganar a cualquiera. Sentía que ese iba a ser el trabajo con el que saltaría al estrellato.

\- Muchas gracias por venir

\- ¿Eso significa que me van a llamar?

\- Quizás

Pero no fue la respuesta que él esperaba. ¡Un simple secundario! No lo aguantaba. Se merecía más que ellos. Se merecía mucho más. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era el poder necesario para hacerles ver a todos que el teatro era su vida y que era superior a ellos actuando.

\----

Los timbres sonaron como locos anunciando la hora de entrada.

Marinette deseaba llegar y no tener otra falta por asistencia, pues la tutora la había advertido de la próxima tendría que llevar una nota a sus padres junto a un castigo un tanto excesivo. La mala resistencia física hizo que llegara con la boca ansiando un buen trago de agua. Alya fue amable en dárselo y preguntar una vez más porque llegaba tan tarde, inventándole una razón que cantaba a inventada con calles llenas de perros y niños chillando.

Sabia que ese día no era otro cualquiera, pues la profesora llego llena de fotocopias y una bolsa del tamaño de un portátil del colegio. Todos se sentaron y fueron leyendo lo que iba apuntando en la pizarra. Esa clase especial prometía bastante.

\- Bueno, alumnos, con el motivo de la fiesta del colegio, cada clase hará algo especial. Hoy debatiremos que hará la nuestra clase entre las tres opciones que tenemos disponibles: Un bar con platos hechos por vosotros, una obra de teatro entre estas opciones o una interpretación de una canción.

\- Decidan lo que decidan, otro año haciendo trajes para nada- le susurró Marinette a su amiga

\- Tranquila...este año seguro que pasa algo bueno- le susurró ella mientras cogía su móvil a escondidas para poder twittear el suceso- Espero que se escoja algo interesante

\- Mis manos no tocaran una cocina ni muerta- Se escuchó decir a Chloé

\- ¿Qué obras podemos interpretar?- Preguntó Sabrina

\- Nos han dado tres opciones bastante normales y queridas- Explicó la profesora mientras cogía el papel donde estaban apuntados los títulos- Nos darán el material para poder hacer las decoraciones, pero tendréis que construirlo vosotros. Podéis interpretar Tartufo, Romeo y Julieta o El Conde de MonteCristo

\- ¿El Conde no es un poco largo para nosotros? ¿Lo tendremos adaptado?

\- Igual que Tartufo y Romeo y Julieta realmente esta muy visto

\- No se vosotros, pero la idea de interpretar una canción me gusta más- Soltó Nino de pronto- como si fuera un momento de musical

\- Imagina que escogemos la misma canción que otra clase... yo apuesto por la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Seguro que a la gente le gusta

\- Pero con el bar habrá más gente y haríamos caja

\- Tengo una idea- Dijo Kim levantándose para la sorpresa de todos- Sorteo

Decidieron aplaudir la propuesta del chico, si bien nadie podía hacer contra al sistema del sorteo, no discutirían contra esa decisión. Y como algo positivo, si lo decidían en ese preciso momento, podrían hacer balance de todo lo que necesitaban y poner manos a la obra.

Se hicieron cinco papeles (de los cuales tres eran los títulos de las obras) y se metieron en un cubo se mezclaron a la medida que la profesora sacudía el objeto. La mano inocente tuvo que ser ella misma, sacando una papeleta que sorprendería a toda la clase.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el resultado final: la canción.

\- No estoy de acuerdo...¿Que podemos hacer con eso? ¡Yo quiero Romeo y Julieta!- Se escuchó chillar a Chloé. Todo el mundo sabía la razón

\- El sorteo manda- sentenció Nino, bastante feliz- Podríamos hacer un Pika-Dance

\- ¿No es algo imposible conseguir uno de esos trajes de pikachu?- preguntó la gótica un tanto esceptica

\- ¿Y que propones, "Thriller"?- preguntó un tanto irónico- Hay que hacer algo animado, algo que haga gritar y bailar de alegría, no de miedo

\- Eh, ¿Inventamos un baile con la canción que han hecho de Ladybug? Los chicos podrían ir de Chat Noir- expuso Alya sonriente

\- ¡No!- sentenció rápido Marinette, desconcertando a más de uno.- la idea de un baile más animado y menos fanatico me llama más

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella- soltó Adrien, sorprendiendo a los compañeros- y creo que podríamos compensar las cosas si es la escena de un musical...¡Como en Disney!

\- Tengo una idea...¡Una versión nuestra de "Mi Sueño Es"!- opinó Rose- Tendría un algo de cada uno de nosotros

\- Ya lo estoy viendo... montamos una clase falsa en el escenario y en orden cada uno de nosotros... Nos pondremos encima de los pupitres y...

Se vio obligado a parar con su idea ante el timbre. Todos salieron prácticamente corriendo.


	2. Lady Marinette

La idea de hacer el momento musical ya no le gustaba a Marinette, quien le comentaba a Alya, su mejor amiga, el corte que le daba saltar encima de un pupitre para decir a padres que no sabían de su existencia que deseaba.

\- Marinette...no es para tanto...quizás mañana a alguien se le ocurre algo más o optamos por otra cosa, ¿no crees?

\- Pero Alya, por mucho que piensen en otra cosa, Nino ya estaba de acuerdo... seguro que mañana ya empezamos a ensayar y no me veo capaz

\- Venga... será divertido, quizás nos hacemos virales con un Vine

\- ¡Alya!

Su amiga solo supo reírse de la situación antes de despedirse. Ella siguió su camino a casa, bastante tranquila, evitando pensar en el musical y centrándose en que hermosa se veía su ciudad cuando los akumas no atacaban. Quizás Hawk Moth estaba de vacaciones. Aunque cada vez que pensaba aquello, atacaba con uno peor.

\- Toma, joven, seguro que este lugar te encanta- le dijo un chico al tiempo de darle un panfleto.

Pensó en tirarlo, pero se paró a leerlo. Los lemas de "tus sueños se harán realidad" sonaban a estafa segura, con colores oscuros y una mariposa morada como logo, a algo que no le iba a gustar en absoluto. La dirección que marcaba la conocía solamente porque estaba cerca del parque donde Stormy Weather hizo de las suyas. Se lo pensó mejor, y tiro finalmente el panfleto. No quería saber nada de sueños hechos realidad.

Nadie podía ayudarla con una declaración de sus sentimientos sin temblar cual flan.

\- Marinette, mira que cosa tan curiosa me ha dado un chico en la calle- dijo su madre al verla pasar por la puerta - Parece de un nuevo teatro o algo por el estilo

Se sorprendió al ver que era la misma papeleta que había tirado.

\- No...no me interesa- dijo antes de devolver el panfleto de mala manera a su madre.- Me voy a mi habitación

\- Recuerda que a partir de las seis y media estas a cargo de la tienda, cariño

Subió las escaleras sin prestar atención a las palabras de su madre y dejó salir a una preocupada Tikki. Ella no comprendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, tan solo había leído el mismo mensaje en el mismo panfleto por mucho rato. Intentó decir algo, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas, inquieta. Solo se paró al ver que su móvil brillaba, signo de un nuevo mensaje. Era Alya contando la aparición de varios publicistas con el asunto de "Dream House". Decía que esta tarde iba a ver que se contaban para hacerle review nada más salir.

\- ¿Alya también?

\- ¿Qué paso, Marinette?- pregunto su kwami bastante preocupada

\- Mi mejor amiga va entrar a ese lugar también- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama, al lado de Tikki- Y no me da buena espina. Es como si me inspirase...

\- ¿Miedo?

\- No se, es un algo que me dice "esto es algo malo"

Dejó de hablar con ella para intentar olvidar el tema. No le gustaba y punto. No tenía porque dar mil y una explicaciones que no sabía dar. Eso no le gustaba y punto. Intento centrarse en sus que hacer hasta que diera la hora de vigilar la tienda.

Hasta la hora del cierre, el local estaba muy tranquilo, y era una paz que Marinette agradecía. No fue hasta la hora del cierre que llegó la madre de Alya, bastante preocupada.

\- Marinette, perdona que te moleste pero ¿sabes donde esta mi hija?

\- Ella dijo que iría a...

\- Ya se, he ido a ver si ya había salido de ahí y me dijo el responsable que ya había salido...

\- Ayudaré a buscarla, espere un poco

Recogió la bolsa donde guardaba a Tikki y decidió buscar por algunos lugares donde la madre no había logrado, como los ciber-cafés o algunos establecimientos que seguirían abiertos hasta las tantas. Solo entonces se le ocurrió pasar por aquella casa. Podían haber mentido a la madre y que ella siguiera ahí, si no, ¿donde estaba Alya?

\- ¿crees que sea obra de un akuma?

-A estas alturas, mi querida Tikki, creo que puede ser cualquier cosa mala

De un buzón de publicidad cogió uno de los panfletos que le indicaban la calle. Con buena suerte, supo que si lo entregaba, la entrada era gratuita. Nada más llegar, le sorprendió que la atracción fuera en uno de aquellos edificios antiguos pegados al antiguo teatro.

Entrando, pasó por un gran pasillo donde los cuadros se veían viejos y algunas telarañas colgaban. Marinette agarraba con fuerza la cuerda de su bolso, esperando algún susto cutre. Se sorprendió de ver que no había ninguno, y que delante suyo solo había una puerta con su nombre. La abrió bastante segura y una luz la cegó totalmente.

\- ¿Marinette?

\- ¿Adrien?

\- ¡Tu no eras la que debía venir?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yo tenía una cita con la chica que quiero, y me tiene que llegar la tímida que a penas...¡No huyas!

Repetía en su mente que todo aquello debía ser mentira. Ella no podía haber dejado si más el local para aparecer en ese preciso momento. Ese no podía ser su querido Adrien. Solo necesito andar unos pasos para ver como todo desaparecía a su alrededor y cambiaba a otro escenario. Veía como un montón de gente se para a a fotografiarla y Alya estaba con cara de decepción delante de ella.

\- Aquí tenéis a Lady Marinette, la super heroína más mala de todas. ¿como fuiste capaz de no decírmelo?

Aquello si que era una pesadilla.


	3. Adrien Noir

En esos momentos no sabía que odiaba más: su mejor amigo al decirle que piense bien que tenía que cantar o las risas de Plagg al los mensajes que Nino le mandaba de como haría el momento a pesar de no tener un sí definitivo para aquella loca idea.

\- ¡Para ya!- le dijo tirando una almohada con la intención de darle- Un baile, un teatro...es mejor que ponerme encima de un pupitre gritando lo que quiero.

\- Tienes que cantar que amas a una chica enmascarada que en sus ratos libres salva París

-¡Cállate! Esto no puede estar pasando, por dios

Si bien su kwami no mentía (no hacia falta más que ver las tres pantallas de su ordenador para ver el "LadyBlog" de Alya), no le nacía hacer el ganso. Quizás cantaba que quería algo absurdo y ya, algo con lo que no creara polémica y tirase por lo más sencillo, algo prácticamente inventado. Quizás podía mentir diciendo que por una nueva linea, que no tenía tiempo ni de ensayar, pero sería algo demasiado evidente.

El tono del móvil hizo que dejara de pensar y ver que hablaban sus compañeros. Se sorprendió al leer a Alya sobre un lugar como ella describía, si bien casi sonaba fantasioso un local nuevo. A él no le importaba mucho ese lugar, por lo que decidió dejar el teléfono a parte y hacer las tareas.

Si bien a la noche, la asistenta avisó de la cena, recibió varios mensajes de Nino, diciendo que Alya estaba desaparecida y que algunos (incluido él) lo estaban buscando por todo París. Metió a Plagg en uno de sus bolsillos antes de salir. Por pura lógica, primero quiso pasar por ese nuevo lugar. Ya solo con ver donde y que pinta tenía el lugar, no le daba buena espina. Revisó en el ordenador a ver donde estaba e imprimió un vale de pase gratuito. Si bien leer todo lo que decían de aquello sonaba a obra de teatro, quizás la desaparición había sido de camino. Igualmente, quería ver ese lugar.

\- Te aseguro, joven, que aquí tus sueños se harán realidad- matizó el hombre de la puerta.

La primera impresión que le dio el pasillo fue de la necesidad de una buena limpieza, seguida de que fuera demasiada casualidad de que esa puerta tuviera su nombre. Antes de abrirla, quiso quitarla, descubriendo que no era más que una pegatina y que antes de que él llegara, Marinette había entrado y antes que ella, otras personas. Dejo aquellas pegatinas en el suelo y abrió la puerta, bastante decidido.

\- ¿Esto que es?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al preguntar al ver una sala llena de gente tirada en el suelo y en una esquina, podía ver a Ladybug bebiendo tranquilamente de una copa. No era la Ladybug que él tanto amaba, si bien tenían un vestido con el color invertido y los labios completamente negros. Debía estar controlada por Hawkmoth- ¡LadyBug!

\- ¿Chat Noir?- tuvo que mirarse las manos para ver como, sin una explicación lógica, estaba transformado. Aquello debía ser obra de alguien con un akuma- ¡Esta vez no vas a frustrar mis planes! ¡Dame tu miraculous para el amor...!

\- ¡NO!- Gritó antes de de terminar de escuchar la frase

¿Que mundo loco era ese?

Intento echarse para atrás, pero se topo con la puerta. Si bien tiro para adelante, se sintió mareado al paso que todo se deshacía, igual que la visión de una akumatizada Ladybug. Realmente no había sido un gran cambio, pues la parte principal de su casa era de un estilo muy parecido. Delante tenía a Nino bastante asombrado. Tuvo que mirarse a las manos para descubrir que había dejado de ser Chat Noir.

\- ¡Normal que tu padre nunca te haga caso! NO mereces la pena. No eres más que un niño rubio sin personalidad que enamora a las chicas por su pelo rubio. Pues que sepas que no quiero ser más tu mejor amigo

\- ¡Calla!- gritó dándole un puñetado a la ilusión.

Vio como delante suyo todo caía. Su tacto no dejaba de ser arenoso y al pasar por aire, notaba algunos rasguños.

\- ¡Y para que te enteres, no has acertado con ninguno de mi sueño!- grito al aire, sabiendo que el akumatizado lo escucharía- ¡Plagg, transforma me!

Siendo consciente de que había mostrado su transformación, ya le daba igual. Armado, tiro adelante, viendo que todo era demasiado blanco y que habían personas dsperdigadas por todo el largo. Intento avanzar un poco, pero le fue imposible.

\- ¿Un...cristal?


	4. Cristal

Marinette intentaba seguir avanzando tanto como podía. Cada paso era un suplicio, pues todo aquello en lo que pensaba y quería se volvía pesadilla y después arena: decirle a su amiga que era Ladybug, su amor por Adrien, su compañerismo con Chat Noir, su cariño hacia sus padres, la moda... todo se convertía en arena que la dañaba. Era consciente de que no se transformaba delante de ellos, aun tenía a Tikki, lo podía sentir, pero se veía tan real que algunas veces se caían las lágrimas.

Aquel akuma podía con ella.

\- ¡Tikki, transformame!

En ese momento estaba segura de que si era Ladybug. Lanzó el yoyo tan lejos como pudo, esperando a que enganchase algo, pero solo logró chocarlo contra una pared. Aunque quisiera usar el Lucky Charm, no tenía dulces para recargar a Tikki, por lo que debía avanzar por fuerza mayor. Costaba mucho por aquella especie de arena, pero debía ser fuerte si quería salir de aquel lugar. De forma inexplicable, no podía avanzar más. Se sentía como un cristal delante de ella. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era golpearlo fuerte con el yoyo, a ver si por lo menos quebrantaba un poco. Tuvo que hacerlo repetidas veces, hasta poder ver una brecha. No quería usar mucho las manos, pues ya las tenía adoloridas y luego no sabría como dar una explicación.

Al ver que estaba suficientemente roto, placo el cristal para poder salir. Se topó con el suelo y aquellos cristales que algunos se habían clavado. Le costó horrores ponerse de pie, pero no era nada comparado con lo que tenía delante. Era una sala enorme, podía ver a personas, distinguir quienes eran ya no tanto, pero había algo que no dejaba de encajar. Quiso andar, pero al poco se choco con algo.

\- Paredes de cristal- dedujo rápidamente. Intento andar un poco mas de lado, pero solo consiguió chocarse otra vez. - Un laberinto... No, debe haber algo más.

Si veía a las personas borrosas, todavía quedaba esperanza de que no supiera su identidad secreta. Por lo menos algo bueno había sacado. Decidió seguir el método "ariadna", dejando que la cuerda de su yoyo se quedara en el suelo marcando el camino por donde había pasado. Con las manos hacia adelante para no darse con uno de ellos.

Por mucho que avanzase, no notaba moverse mucho. Era demasiado difícil, y la tentación de usar el Lucky Charm cada vez era mayor. Pero seguía sin entender porque sentía que realmente no avanzaba, la cuerda cada vez la sentía más lejana, pero no sentía moverse realmente. Una sensación demasiado extraña.

-¡My Lady!- escucho un grito detrás de ella. Era Chat Noir. Pero no podía verme-¡Detrás de ti!

-Pero no te veo, Chat Noir-le aclaró por si las dudas

-Pero si todo esto es cristal

-¡No es cristal! Si no, la gente no se vería borrosa, encontraría a...una chica- omitió que era Alya por si un caso- Es un villano ilusorio. Hace que veamos solo lo que él quiere, jugando con lo que nosotros queremos

-Pero, My Lady, si él hubiera querido, nosotros no hubiéramos salido de esa prisión

-Es un akuma muy listo. Sabe que solo saldremos nosotros porque tenemos los miraculous- dedujo rápida Ladybug- Y sabía que trataríamos esto como un laberinto de cristal, porque buscamos personas. Gato, tienes que usar cataclismo contra todo esto.

\- Pero...

\- Chat, por favor, confía en mi- prácticamente le rogó Ladybug, con el último trozo de hilo ya recogido en la mano- Terminaremos rápido y podremos irnos sin descubrir nuestras identidades

Tras hacerse derogar un poco, su compañero gatuno accedió. Vio como todo su alrededor se volvía negro y desaparecía, dando paso a una sala más acorde con la estética de aquel pasillo, feo, desarreglado y con falta de buena iluminación. En efecto, su compañero estaba detrás, con una sonrisa tan feliz como una perdiz. Ella no tardó en sonreír, por la alegría que daba ver algo real.

Algo rompió el sonido, fue el anillo de Chat Noir, recordando que tenían el tiempo en contra y dos puertas diferentes en frente.


	5. Combate

\- BIENVENIDOS AL CIRCO DE LOS SUEÑOS ROTOS

Aquel grito dio paso cuando abrieron la puerta. Chat Noir tenía fe ciega en que no iba a des-transformarse tan rápido, que su kwami podría aguantar esa ronda que tenían delante. Ladybug estaba asustada, aunque no quería reconocerlo. La sala entera tenía la apariencia de un teatro totalmente descuidado. En cada uno de los asientos se veían los desaparecidos inconscientes. Sintió un muy pequeño alivio al ver a Alya a salvo. No podían negar que aquel villano era muy pintoresco, con su máscara veneciana y una larga capa que ocultaba todo su cuerpo. A simple vista podía parecer que el akuma estaba en su máscara, pero sin duda alguna tenía

\- ¡Dadme vuestros prodigios o enfrentaros a decepciones por no cumplir cada uno de vuestros deseos!- seguía gritando aquel akumatizado desde el escenario, bastante seguro de si mismo.

\- ¡Jamás!- gritaron en perfecta sincronización Chat Noir y Ladybug

Un poco a la desesperada, Chat se lanzó a la carrera e intentó tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se dio de frente con un señor Agreste y su cara de desaprobación. Miró a Ladybug y supo que no entendía porque se había parado. No era más que otra ilusión de sueño roto. Esa esperanza de aprobación y aceptación por parte de su padre, que se comportara como tal en vez de un estúpido empresario con demasiado trabajo en las manos.

\- Nada es real, nada es real...- repetía en su mentes mientras dejaba atrás esa visión. El sonido de su anillo asustaba más al dúo que el propio villano.

Ella lanzó su yoyo a engancharse con una de las barras de techo para poder balancearse. Sentía miedo a que se rompiera justo en ese momento por el mal estado. Lanzó en contra del akumatizado el yoyo para que se moviera el hombre. Solo en ese momento se fijo en que el akuma estaba en un papel que sobresalía del bolsillo trasero. Debía ser un actor que no consiguió el papel que ansiaba.

\- ¡Ya se donde esta el akuma!- gritó para alivió de Chat Noir

\- Ten cuidado con las visiones, mi lady- le gritó este de vuelta. Intentó acercarse al villano, pero este huía de él con insultante facilidad. Los pitidos alertaron al gato, estaba en las últimas

\- ¡LUCKY CHARM!

Esa vez le dio una red con la que pudo inmovilizar al escurridizo akumatizado. Entre los dos movieron la capa y pudo coger la hoja que rompió. Rápidamente liberó del mal a aquella mariposa. La sala recupero la limpieza y cuidado principal. Ambos chocaron puños y salieron corriendo ante el despertar de todo el mundo.

\- Espera, Chat...

Intentó pararlo para decirle que fuera por otro camino, pero fue demasiado tarde. Delante de ella se mostró tanto el kwami negro Plagg y, para su sorpresa, Adrien. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que tenía delante. Sus pendientes pitaban, alertando que le quedaba menos del minuto para poder irse los puntos.

\- Me debes tu identidad, mi lady- le escuchó. Ella quiso correr, pero se sentía paralizada. Algo dentro de ella le decía que era el momento perfecto para mostrarle su identidad, que Marinette no era solo esa chica que hablaba raro y hacía preciosos diseños. Pero, como antes con las visiones del rechazo, sintió un miedo increíble, la posible decepción del chico al ver que solo era Marinette Dupain-Cheg. No. Debía afrontar la situación.

Notó como la transformación se iba y cuando aparto sus manos, vio como Tikki se encontraba con Plagg bastante animada. Adrien tenía la cara de sorpresa que nunca creyó que iba a ver. Se sentía a morir.

Abandonaron el lugar sin cambiar palabra. Quizás había sido demasiado para ambos. Ella llegó a casa y su madre pregunto si estaba bien, pues el noticiero retransmitió la noticia (muy maquillada) de aquel lugar. Ella dijo que fue a buscar a Alya y que quedo atrapada pero que estaba bien, que solo quería descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, todos sus compañeros cambiaron de opinión del musical por todo el asunto. Apoyaron la iniciativa "Pika-Dance" quitando a Chloe y Sabrina. La profesora les dejó el día para que pudieran planificar todo aquello, a lo que Marinette intentó centrarse, sin éxito. No prestó atención al reparto de tareas, a lo que Alya le dijo que ella debía ocuparse para esa semana de algún traje. Ella no era dios ni tenía manos de araña para hacer rápido un traje.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No...no se- solo fue capaz de decir- creo que estoy en shock por lo que paso. Ya sabes que fui en tu busca...

\- Tranquila, se te pasara

\- Perdona, Alya, ¿me dejas hablar a solas con Marinette?- preguntó Adrien, apareciendo de la nada

\- NO- casi grito ella, para sorpresa de ambos


	6. Otro punto de vista

\- No te preocupes, Alya, solo estoy intentando cambiar- le dio como respuesta al ver que el rubio se había alejado lo suficiente- Hasta he borrado y tirado todas las fotos que me quedaban de él. Ayer entendí que no puedo seguir siendo esta Marinette que todo el mundo conoce

No se mostró satisfecha con la respuesta, pero no tiró más de aquel hilo y se centraron en pensar en las canciones posibles para un Pika-Dance. Quizás hacer kigurumis o pedir desde Japón un disfraz acolchado era de las mejores ideas. Veía como última opción un atuendo inspirado, aunque quizás iba a ser lo mejor, pues era mucho más personalizable y no parecerían un ejercito de Pikachus destructores como aseguraba Nino.

En las clases que restaban, ella cambió de sitio con Alix para centrarse mientras sus compañeros estaban buscando más de una canción y apuntaban algunos movimientos sencillos y fáciles de recordar. Quería que cada uno tuviera algo en especial como un lazo rosa o una boina. Pero encontrar inspiración en ese ambiente era mucho más difícil de lo que la gente creía.

\- Tenemos que aprovechar el presupuesto a tope- repetía Alya- el director ha repetido hasta la saciedad que no dará más a ninguna clase. Por lo que el confeti y las serpentinas serán lo último. Así que Alix y Nath, haced un fondo barato pero vistoso. ¿Cómo va el mix, Nino?

\- Horrible. Todo es música de temporada, sin alma ni nada. Pero no podemos usar más de una canción de Jagged Stone.

\- Utiliza solo los minuto y once segundos de 10 canciones- repetía Max- Así tendremos más margen para todos y una variedad más. No todo tiene que ser música de temporada.

\- Chicos, no creo que pueda- dijo llegando a su altura Marinette, frustrada por ver su hoja llena de tachones- es demasiada cantidad y no creo que pueda hacer tantas cosas para una semana. Quizás si me dierais las tallas iría con algunas a comprar las prendas amarillas y les añadíamos un detalle para no parecer soldados. Hacer las orejas y la cola no es tan difícil, eso podría terminarlo si cojo algún día sin venir a clase.

\- Te acompaño- entró Adrien, sorprendiendo a Marinette- necesitarás a algún chico y yo podría ayudarte mejor que cualquiera

Ante la insistencia de Nino y Alya, no le quedo de otra que aceptar ir esa misma tarde para poder tener por lo menos una parte hecha. Ella entró en los intentos de ensayo, que fueron totalmente un fracaso pues lo corto que resultaba un trozo de canción o el tipo de música que era chocaba con los alumnos. Max dio algunas ideas, pero fue vilmente ignorado. Antes de que sonara el timbre, Marinette se atrevió a dejarle un post-it con la hora y el lugar donde debían encontrarse. Ella sabía que ese centro comercial iba a tener todo lo que necesitaban, y si quedaban en un lugar lejos de casa le gustaba mucho más la idea, pues no quería que sus padres empezaran a darle dulces.

Estuvo tentada a dejarlo colgado, pero si no lo hizo fue por insistencia de Tikki. Al llegar, vio que él ya la estaba esperando bastante tranquilo sentado en la escalinata. Lo saludo y le dijo el dinero con el que contaban. Ella quería empezar por la ropa sencilla y práctica de algunas tiendas de la segunda planta, y luego debían bajar a la primera por los accesorios. Su razonamiento era sencillo: sin lo básico, los accesorios no servían para nada. Adrien dio el visto bueno y empezaron su caza, lleno de dificultades ya fuera por la talla o por el simple modelo. Aunque el chico intentará sacar otra conversación, ella se mantuvo como una roca ante la prioridad que tenían delante. Ella ponía bastantes pegas hasta encontrar lo que tenía en mente para cada compañero, pues la personalidad de todos era completamente diferente. Algo que pudo notar enseguida fue la falta de interés en buscar algo para Chloé, cosa que decidió no debatir.

Al finalizar ya eran las nueve y varias tiendas iban cerrando. Al ver las ganas que tenía de cenar fuera de su casa, decidió invitarla a la suya. Le repitió que era por pura compasión para que no se hiciera grandes esperanzas de hablar.

Los padres de Marinette lo acogieron como a un hijo más en la mesa principal. Le ofrecieron poco más que la nevera y todos los dulces de la panadería. Ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la situación y se preguntaba que pasaba con Tikki y Plagg en su habitación. Entre los dos les comentaron la loca idea de clase, a lo que la madre de Marinette se veía muy interesada y el padre les dio ánimos para que les fuera bien.

\- Quédate con Marinette en su habitación en lo que viene el coche- les dijo la madre después de la llamada a la secretaria del señor Agreste.

No fue un silencio realmente incómodo, pues podía escuchar las voces de los kwami hablar como amigos de toda la vida, pero entre los dos no se cambiaron más que incómodas miradas.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta que yo sea Chat Noir?- Preguntó al final

\- Tu sabes que no quería que reveláramos nuestras identidades hasta mucho después- insistió en aquello que ella creía que estaba bien- Además, tu quieres a Ladybug, no Marinette

\- No puedes negar que iba a ser algo inevitable. Además, me encanta que seas tu Ladybug

\- No quiero hablar del tema en mi casa. Mis padres podrían entrar

\- Pues mañana no huyas en el recreo. Se del lugar perfecto para hablar.


	7. Idiota

Durante la hora del recreo, Marinette se quedo sola en la clase intentando terminar de vestir los maniquíes con la ropa y los accesorios. Solo faltaban las orejas y la cola, pero parecía lo más fácil. Esperaba sorprender a todos. Aprovecharía para empezar con todo aquello desde el momento que empezaban a ensayar la primera canción.

\- ¡Es perfección pura, Marinette!- Alagó Nino al entrar con su mejor amigo- Y con esto todos podrán bailar tan tranquilamente.

Creyó que había desayunado aquellas galletas que se publicitaban tanto de "energía mañanera" porque no entendía tanta vitalidad. Sentado al lado de Alya, corregía cada milímetro mal acabado. Para gusto de Marinette, esa canción era comercial pero fácil de montarle una coreografía absurda. La idea de Nino era sencilla: todos ensayarían las mismas canciones y luego en los ensayos en el escenario grande harían los arreglos finales. Estuvieron empeñados hasta la hora en el que tocó el timbre. Cada uno cogió el conjunto que Marinette había puesto y se fueron marchando. Ella decidió hacer tiempo, pues sabía que el gorila que tenía como chofer no iba a esperar mucho.

\- ¿No vienes?- preguntó Alya, a lo que le dijo que se adelantara ella. Cuando la profesora fue a cerrar el aula, tuvo que abandonar.

Nada más salir, miró a todos lados, sobre todo el camino a su casa. Al ver que no había nadie, dio marcha a paso ligero. Entró en la panadería, lo primero que quiso hacer era dar la vuelta, pero su madre la paró en seco.

\- Mira quien ha vuelto, Marinette- en esos momentos no sabía si querer u odiar- Adrien ya me ha dicho que tenéis que hacer, así que no tardéis mucho. Os esperaré con unas galletas para que hagáis los deberes tranquilos

Odiaba reconocer que era la cosa más importante, pero odiaba más que así tuviera una escusa para poder ir juntos a la tienda. Marinette se moría no solo de la vergüenza, los nervios también la traicionaban. No quería hablar, pero Adrien no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

\- Venga mi lady, dime que te molesta- Le preguntó después de comprar todo el relleno

\- No me llames así en la calle, Adrien- repetía ella- Y estoy molesta porque no hayas respetado la identidad civil

\- Si fui yo el primero en revelarlo- se quejó como un niño pequeño- ¿Te gusta otra persona? ¿Un chico? ¿Es muy guapo? ¿no será Nath?

\- Calla y ayuda a subirlo a mi habitación. Te tendrás que quedar a hacer los deberes, mama habrá hecho galletas como para parar un tanque. Creo que quedará un poco de Brie para Plagg

El chico parecía muy emocionado por aquello. Entraron en la casa donde la madre los recibió al igual que el padre, que se veía muy contento por ello. Tuvo que apartar de su escritorio varias cosas para dejarle un hueco. Dejaron las galletas encima de la cama, pero el queso no tuvo tanta suerte pues el kwami se lo comió nada mas verlo. Entre los dos hubo coordinación perfecta para poder terminar las cosas a tiempo.

\- Tus padres son buenos cocineros- intentó abrir conversación, haciendo que ella riera. Era obvio que era buenos cocineros, si no, esa tienda no existiría.- Por fin te veo reír, mi lady

\- Gato idiota- maldijo dando un suave golpe en su hombro- Dices cosas demasiado obvias

\- Solo intento saber porque mi heroína favorita me odia. ¿No te gusto como civil o soy demasiado irresistible?

\- ¿Cómo te puedo gustar como civil?- le preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo al rubio- Mírame: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la chica que no dice más que estupideces y tiene una mala suerte increíble

\- Ya se cual es tu problema: te infravaloras- ella miró asombrada- La única que se vio capaz de quitarle el puesto de presidenta a Chloe, quien siempre va a intentar ayudar a alguien, buena diseñadora... ¿te crees que me olvidaría de lo que hiciste por Mylene o Juleka? A diferencia de ti, solo soy una cara bonita

\- Tu me gustabas- le reconoció al final- Y mucho

\- ¿Ahora no?

\- No se...

Estaba peligrosamente cerca. Ella quería retroceder, pero el borde de la cama alertaba que no. La Marinette de hacía dos días hubiera deseado ese momento, pero ella no sabía. Se convenció a si misma que era solo por Ladybug, y no por Marinette. Deseo que su madre abriera la puerta de su habitación, o su padre, pero nadie llegaba a rescatarla. Ni un akuma de Hawk Moth. Tikki y Plagg (un poco asqueado) miraban la escena. Era una idiota.

\- Tengo que terminar las orejas- rompió la escena al ver la tela amarilla. Era una escusa creíble que frustraba demasiado a Adrien. Los kwamis solo supieron decepcionarse

\- Te ayudo

\- Deberías irte a casa. No quiero que tu padre piense mal

\- ¿Y perderme otra cena familiar? En mi casa como solo, aquí, a parte de que la comida esta deliciosa, esta mucho más cálido

Sonrió enternecida y le dejó rellenar las partes que ella terminaba de coser para que pudiera pegarlos. Fue una tarea que hicieron escuchando las últimas canciones de Jagged Stone. Ella le repetía que no echara demasiado, pues podía estropearlo todo. A falta de dos tuvieron que parar, pues la cena ya estaba hecha y la madre aseguraba que ya había llamado a casa de Adrien y después de insistir logró que se quedara. No podía marcharse sin probar los panini especiales del padre de Marinette.

Se despidió de ellos cuando Natalie llamó a la puerta, al poco de que hubieran cenado. Se despidió de la familia y entró en coche. Para mala suerte de ladybug, insistía en hablar más. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba.

\- Tengo unas cosas muy graciosas que contarte, Adrien. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en San Valentin?


	8. Busca

\- ¡Marinette, escucha!- Ordenó Adrien a la hora del recreo. Ella se había quedado solo porque tenía que dejar las orejas y terminar con las colas. Nino ya le había dado ultimatum solo para que se incorporase de una vez en los ensayos. Ella no quería mirarlo, estaba centrada en aquella tarea.- ¡Eres una mentirosa!

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto asombrada, encarando aun sentada. Dejó el pegamento a buena forma para que no gotease y estropease lo que faltaba- Adrien, si no vienes a echarme un cable lárgate. Ya has escuchado a Nino y este no es lugar para discutir de eso

\- Si crees que vas a huir, estas muy equivocada- intentaba parecer enfadado, pero no podía engañar a Marinette. Ya había visto esa faceta en Chat Noir, sabía que había algo más detrás. Pero te ayudaré con esto- Ya lo se todo y quiero venganza

\- ¿Qué es ese todo?- preguntó algo incómoda. No podía centrarse en la tarea- En serio, Adrien, las colas no se rellenan y enganchan solas. ¡Hola Alya! 

Gritó de alegría al ver como su amiga entraba sin llamar, haciendo que el chico se sintieran frustrado. Iba a marcharse pero Marinette le rogó con la mirada que la ayudara con el asunto. Ella accedió un poco extrañada y al chico no le quedó de otra que sentarse en la otra punta y ver como ambas terminaban la tarea. Para cuando sonó la campana, ya habían terminado y estaban listas para los ensayos. Nino fue extremadamente perfeccionista en aquel trozo de sesión. Marinette intentó (de forma inútil) seguir el ritmo, pero no podía llegar al nivel que algunos ya tenían. Alya se tuvo que marchar antes, por lo que no encontró excusa para huir. Solo sabía que debía ir ese pequeño trozo con Adrien. Se sentía muy incómoda no solo por su cercanía, las miradas de varias compañeras eran realmente asesinas. 

\- ¿Hoy también, chicos?- preguntó la madre bastante curiosa pero sin perder esa sonrisa tan caracteristica

\- Tengo que hablar con ella de un tema de clase, pero estaré poco tiempo porque la secretaria de mi padre ha dicho que no más cenas fuera. 

La madre se decepcionó un poco pero igualmente les dio su buena suerte antes de que subieran las escaleras. TIkki salió de inmediato para saludar a Plagg, de la misma forma que Adrien se sentó al borde de la cama. Ella dejó su mochila con sumo cuidado por el pegamento de tela y se encaró al rubio sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

\- He decidido ir a por Hawk Moth sola- disparó sin anestesia- Ya estoy harta de enfrentarme a los amigos y haya que esperar a su próximo movimiento

\- Estas loca, Marinette- Adrien se puso hecho una furia- No irás sola. No dejaré que te enfrentes a él sola. Tu eres mi lady y voy a luchar contigo siempre. Eres mi bichito- a aquellas últimas palabras añadió un guiño de ojo al puro estilo Chat Noir

Marinette se dio media vuelta para que no viera el terrible sonrojo que invadió su cara, pero Adrien no perdió tiempo en obligarla a dar la vuelta y tenerla completamente a su merced. Estaba demasiado cerca, y ella no quería que hiciera nada. Movió la cabeza intentando evitar lo inevitable. Ambos labios se juntaron en un tímido y breve roce. Se sentía a morir por dentro. 

\- Ya se lo del beso de San Valentin- susurró al oído- la respuesta de mi poema... Querías a Adrien. Siento decepcionarte, mi lady

En la cabeza de Marinette solo se repetían las palabras de "ha sido Tikki". Entre kwamis no habían secretos y acababa de comprobar que si lo había hecho, era para intentar arreglar el golpe que había sido todo para ella. 

\- Márchate, Adrien- solo fue capaz de decir Marinette. Sentía que se moría con cada centímetro que el rubio iba cortando, deseando otro beso


	9. Nada

Alya sabía que Marinette escondía algo con mucho esfuerzo y que ese algo estaba ligado a Adrien. Ya no suspiraba tanto por él, había entrado a su habitación y sin nada del rubio, pero se negaba rotundamente a contarle algo. Solo ponía como excusa "mis sentimientos han cambiado". Se la veía un poco ansiosa cada vez que tocaba el timbre. Solo necesitaba fijarse un poco para ver que Adrien hacía lo imposible por retrasarse en llegar al coche con aquel conductor con complejo de gorila. Y ella corría cada vez que este intentaba acercarse a ella. Le preguntó a Nino, pero estaba tan absorto con el "Pika-Dance" que era como hablar con un muro.

\- Marinette, tendrías que ir a casa y ensayar en vez de tirar por esa loca idea- Repetía Tikki al lado de su oreja y escondida en su pelo

Pero ella se negaba, quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Sentía que "Ladybug" había interrumpido demasiado en su vida. Solo liberando al kwami podría restaurarse la paz. Y podría ser simplemente Marinette. Quizás así ya dejaba de tener dudas de los sentimientos de su compañero. Tenía en mente encontrar alguna pista con mariposas, pero solo encontraba lugares en los que había plena paz. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Necesitaba idear una estrategia mucho mejor y enfrentarse a Hawk Moth.

Llegó a casa bastante tarde, algo que enfado un poco a sus padres. Por lo que habían comentado durante la cena, la tienda había estado llena y necesitaban de su ayuda, por lo que la próxima tarde no saldría por si un caso. Ella accedió sin pega alguna. Les dio un beso de buenas noches y subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, quiso repetir la suerte que tuvo, evitando a Adrien tanto como podía, pero era algo bastante imposible. Solo reanudaron dos de las clases (de los cuales algunas veces el rubio descaradamente mandaba notitas) y pasó practicando con Alya los pasos de baile con la puerta trancada desde dentro. Solo cuando sonó la campana abrieron para reanudar los ensayos. Ya iban mejor y solo en ese momento, la pareja conocida como "DJ WiFi" mandaron un descanso de cinco minutos en los que Marinette intentó escabullirse al baño de las chicas. Necesitaba que Chloé retuviera un poco más al rubio.

\- ¡No tan rápido!- maldijo en silencio. Adrien acababa de coger su brazo. Miró a todas partes, esperando un favor indirecto de la rubia intentando llevarse a su chico- Tenemos una conversación pendiente, bichito

\- Aquí no- evitaba cualquier contacto, pues aquella Marinette que solo sabía decir estupideces amenazaba con hacer de las suyas- Si quieres hablar cuando terminen las clases me ocuparé de la tienda

Teniéndose que conformar con aquella pequeña alegría, la dejo irse no sin robarle un simple beso de mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y tuvo que ir al baño a refrescarse bastante. A veces pensaba simplemente que era un estúpido gato, pero no podía negar que lo quería de verdad. Y que tenía derecho a buscar con ella donde se escondía aquel creador de villanos.

Los últimos ensayos del día fueron especialmente duros. No sabía que pasaba por la mente de aquellos dos, pero se sincronizaban en que no pasara ningún fallo. Ella salió corriendo a la tienda donde sus padres ya estaban bastante ocupados. Dejo todo arriba y se puso en caja como ayuda. Estaba nerviosa, pues en cualquier momento Adrien cruzaría esa puerta. Su madre preguntó si pasaba algo, pero negó con la cabeza. Las manecillas se movían demasiado lentas.

\- ¡Hola!- Adrien interrumpió bastante contento entrado como si nada en la sala- Siento el retraso, pero clase de chino. Tengo que hablar contigo de ese tema.

La madre los dejó entrar en la habitación. Los kwami se saludaron bastante felices de un reencuentro a sus anchas. Ambos se sentaron bastante cerca.

\- Tenías razón... necesitare tu ayuda para encontrar a Hawk Moth

\- ¿solo eso?- se veía decepcionado

\- Lo siento, gatito. No creo que tengo de otra cosa que hablarte- esquivó como pudo del tema

\- ¿Y nuestros sentimientos?

\- ¿No podemos hablar de eso después de vencerlo?

\- ¡NO!- Se tiró sobre ella, para mayor vergüenza de Marinette- Yo te quiero, mi lady. Y se que correspondes a mis sentimientos. Lo se todo. Incluso el pañuelo...No te hagas la cambiada ahora que nos conocemos de verdad.

No tardó en robarle un roce de labios con ella. Se sentía mal al querer desear mucho más, pero vio que él también lo quería así. Solo por un breve e intenso momento ella fue quien acortó las distancias y le dio un breve beso, sacando ese gato interior que tenía Adrien.

El chico salió de encima suyo al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse.


	10. Pista

La interrupción vino a manos de la madre de Marinette, ofreciendo a Adrien unas deliciosas galletas y dos quesitos. Con el ambiente roto, volver a empezar el tema de conversación fue difícil. Tikki no tardó en robar una galleta al igual que Plagg los quesitos. Debía admitir que le daban un poco de envidia pues ellos dos si que se querían de verdad. Y seguía sin entender que pasaba entre los dos. ¿Era ella la testaruda o estaba en lo correcto cuando creía que todo era por amor a Ladybug?

\- Marinette... yo te amo, de verdad. Con o sin máscara- aseguro una vez más, pero esa vez para romper ese frío- ¿por qué no me crees?

\- Porque parece tan falso... -aunque susurrara aquellas palabras, Adrien las había escuchado claramente. Y la podía entender hasta un punto. Quizás la creería de verdad si no fuera por el gran chivatazo que le paso Plagg de todo lo que le había contado Tikki. - Siento que nada es real

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó bastante extrañado el rubio, sentándose más cerca de ella

\- No sabemos realmente nada del otro o si funcionara al ver que entre Ladybug y yo hay un pozo

Esté se tiró sobre ella sin contemplación alguna. No le gustaba cuando se infravaloraba. Intentar robarle un beso se veía imposible, casi parecía un juego de gato y ratón. Solo cuando pudo, ella se dejó llevar por el primer roce. 

\- Accedo a...intentarlo

Al día siguiente, ambos decidieron dar el primer paso delante del colegio. El inicio fue muy tímido, con un hola por parte de ambos muy vergonzoso. En el recreo se escondieron de sus amigos en el almacén del gimnasio para poder hacerse preguntas personales de las que el otro tenía que conocer, a la vez de darse algún que otro beso. Finalmente, después de los duros ensayos se despidieron con mayor confianza, pero al estar Natalie esperando Marinette pudo ver la cara de frustración de Adrien por querer algo más. No le dijo que pasaba a Alya, simplemente se dedico a estar con sus deberes mientras Tikki se emocionaba a su lado. 

\- Todo esto me parece muy raro...todavía no ha atacado ningún akuma

\- ¿No querrás que uno de tus amigos...?

\- Es la única cosa que tenemos de Hawk Moth... 

\- No te obsesiones por ello, Marinette, te hará daño


	11. Paraguas

La lluvia golpeaba fuerte y Marinette maldecía el no tener un paraguas mientras se descolgaba su mochila. A su lado llegaba Adrien con un gran paraguas negro. Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse.

\- ¿Bonitos recuerdos?- preguntó Adrien mientras abría el paraguas

\- Estos son mejores- dijo pegándose a él para ir juntos a la tienda de Dupain-Cheng, para sorpresa de aquellos que estaban en la puerta del colegio

Los días pasaban y cada vez era más evidente el noviazgo sin admitir que tenían Marinette y Adrien. Entre los dos ya no había gran secreto, los padres de Marinette lo trataban como a uno más y Marinette tenía miedo a presentarse delante de la secretaría y su padre. Adrien insistía en hacerlo y que podría enseñarle aquellos fabulosos diseños que escondía en su cuaderno. Ella repetía que era más importante encontrar de una vez a Hawk Moth, pero creía en que era una auténtica locura si no tenían por donde empezar. Patear todo París no era una buena idea, ni de lejos, pero tampoco hacía gracia quedarse hasta que él atacara. 

\- Venga, Marinette. Solo sera un rato en mi casa, luego estaremos solos. Y no hace falta que lleves nada

Miedo. Pánico. Terror. Temblaba como un flan desde el momento en que se lo dijo. Quería que se vieran antes de el baile. Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, pero la paranoia era demasiado grande. Ya podía imaginarse que nada más verla le diría que no por no ser la persona que tenía en mente para su hijo. 

Le estuvo dando largas hasta el día anterior a la presentación. Todos estaban nerviosos y en el escenario llevaban a cabo las alocadas ideas de Alya y Nino por hacer una perfecta "pika-formance": desde salir dos a cada canción a todos juntos en "perfecta sincro". Aun su mejor amiga no sabía nada y con Nino se empeñaban a ponerlos juntos. Pero ella a veces era demasiada torpe. O la canción sin fundamento alguno. Ella quería una canción con sentimiento y no una creada por la mezcla de una batidora e impresora. 

\- De hoy no te libras- dijo empujándola al coche. Se asustó al caer despatarrada y ver sentada de copiloto a la secretaría. - Natalie, ella es...

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la chica que ganó el concurso del bombín del señor- dijo ella mirando a través del retrovisor - El señor os esperará en la entrada. 

Se sentía a morir. Quizás se estaban precipitando en aquello y se quedaba como un amor de colegio y... ¡No!. Debía estar segura de si misma y de ese intentó de relación que estaba teniendo con Adrien de la misma forma que él se estaba esforzando. Debía mostrarse como alguien segura, decidida y enamorada. Aun le costaba decirse aquellas palabras. Todo se veía tan grande y ella tan pequeña que le daba más miedo. Se veía como una hormiga. Más al ver a lo alto de aquellas escaleras bajar a su ídolo Gabriel Agreste con rostro serio. No eran los únicos serios, pues en una esquina estaban el gorila y la secretaria atendiendo. 

Aquello tenía mucha más pinta de interrogación que presentación. 

\- Papa, esta es Marinette, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

\- Es difícil olvidar su diseño, más cuando te provoco una pequeña alergia por las plumas. 

No hacía falta recordar aquello, pero pensar solo en la cara de alergia de su chico hacía que se riera un poco no por la cara en sí, el no reconocerlo al pensar que Chat Noir tenía la misma por estar cerca de Monsieur Pigeon. 

\- Quería presentártela como mi novia- se atrevió a decir después de un breve silencio- de forma oficial

\- Sois todavía demasiado jóvenes- fue lo primero que dijo tras un breve pero intenso silencio

\- Pero la amo

\- Adrien, se lo que te conviene y por ahora no es bueno para ti involucrarte con alguien de esa forma. No sabes que tan dañino puede ser el día que cortéis o desaparezca. 

\- Si me permite- intervino ella, intentando parecer confiada- puede que seamos jóvenes, pero amo de verdad a su hijo y no pretendo desaparecer de su vida o romper la relación. Con o sin su aprobación, vamos a estar juntos

Durante un breve silencio, Marinette no dejó de ver la imponente figura del mejor diseñador y en un detalle que llamó demasiado su atención. Ese detalle llamaba demasiado su atención, pero para Adrien, ella simplemente quería mostrar que tanto lo quería a pesar de esa actitud tan odiable de su padre, mostrando aquella Marinette confiada y retadora. 

\- Esta bien siempre y cuando no salte más clases. No toleraré ninguna falta más. 

Al irse, ambos estuvieron solos en la habitación del rubio. Ella intentó aparentar estar bien, sin querer mostrar esa gran preocupación por aquel inexplicable detalle. Les trajeron un poco de comida a lo que Marinette dijo su "prefiero lo de mi padre", sacando una risa de Adrien. 

\- Marinette, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Una corazonada.


	12. Verdad

Adrien miro sorprendido como Marinette no dejaba de llevarse las manos a la cabeza después de ver cada revista o prenda. Al ver lo que supuestamente era evidente, solo podía apreciar lo que siempre había visto. 

\- Marinette, no lo hagas- intentó pararla Tikki- Es una locura

\- Dime que esta pasando por tu cabeza

\- Necesito hablar con tu padre urgentemente

Marinette desoyó los consejos de su kwami y se marchó, dejando sorprendido a Adrien, quien tardó en reaccionar. Ella no conocía la gran casa Agreste, a lo que se perdió a la primera. Fue de habitación en habitación a paso rápido, buscando a ese señor, pero era como si realmente no hubiera ni rastro. Pero, por alguna extraña razón solo encontraba fotos de padre e hijo de negro. Aquella desaparición de la señora Agreste debió ser demasiado para él aunque no lo admitiera.

Ya tenía el móvil. Pero daba igual el móvil si por ello alguien sufría de camino.

No iba a rendirse. Sin llamar a una de las tantas puertas, entró en una sala de los pisos altos únicamente iluminado por un gran ventanal. Amaba sus corazonadas. Se prohibió a si misma tener miedo ante aquella situación. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer Adrien, y quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Sentado, observándola incrédulo, estaba el señor Agreste. Sentía que quería morirse de la risa. No con crueldad o un sentimiento negativo, sino la ironía de la situación. 

\- Señorita Marinette...

\- Escuche, señor Agreste, ¿O prefiere Hawk Moth?- este la miró bastante sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa malvada. No se sentía ante el mejor de los villanos, solo contra un líder titiritero- No vengo a por su miraculous, todavía

\- ¿Tu eras Ladybug en todo este tiempo? Se nota que tienes el de la buena suerte. Si no vienes por eso- señalo su objeto con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, demasiado para el gusto de Marinette- ¿A que vienes?

\- Hacer un trato- aquello sorprendió a Tikki, que salio del bolso de Marinette- Se que es una persona completamente ocupada, yo lo idolatro como diseñador, pero Adrien lo necesita mañana con los demás padres. Vaya y le daré mi miraculous

\- ¿Qué broma es esta?

\- Ninguna- Marinette se mostraba muy seria, convencida, a pesar de sus manos temblorosas y la decisión que había tomado- Le daré mis pendientes a cambio que por un día sea un buen padre y vaya al colegio de su hijo. Usted no ha visto lo decepcionado y triste que se pone cuando no va a las cosas que se planean como los demás. Adrien quiere que estén más tiempo juntos, y lo amo lo suficiente como para dártelos sin poner resistencia cuando termine el día de mañana. 

\- Te creía más inteligente, pero lo veo factible. Trato echo. 

Marinette decidió abandonar la casa sin avisar a su chico. Sabía que Tikki estaba realmente enfadada con ella por lo que acababa de pasar, y que quería avisar a Plagg de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella creía seriamente en que era el único método para poder sacar a ese hombre de su castillo. Después le explicaría todo a Adrien y le daba igual si comprendía o no. Un día juntos como padre e hijo era lo que quizás más ansiaba el rubio y podía dárselo a cambio de unos pendientes. Ese sacrificio lo veía lo suficientemente equitativo. 

Por amor era capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y luego?- Tikki siguió insistiendo en el tema cuando estuvieron solas en la habitación

\- Me odiará, estoy segura, pero si no, volverá a faltar a algo que para Adrien es importante. Tikki, estoy segura de querer hacer esto por él

\- Marinette, no tienes una garantía de que lo haga bien

\- Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme. Quizás el deseo de él es que ella vuelva de su desaparición. Podrás estar con Nooroo

\- No estarás presente cuando le quite a Chat Noir su miraculous y sabes que eso le hará mucho más daño. Saber que tu padre es un villano es más fuerte que estar ausente cuando lo necesitas, Marinette. 

\- Tikki, ya he echo el trato. Ya esta. Para mi, ha sido un placer ser Ladybug.


	13. Mariposa

Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, menos Marinette quien la fingió, Gabriel Agreste entraba a aquel instituto acompañado de su gorila y secretaria. De cerca, Adrien tenía una mezcla extraña entre vergüenza y sorpresa, pues todas las miradas se centraban en ambos y no se creía que por una vez en todo el curso estuviera presente. Quizás la batalla contra Jackady de aquella vez había cambiado su forma de pensar. El director Damocles salió a recibir cada padre personalmente, y los profesores muy de vez en cuando, pues tenían que supervisar algunos puestos de comida y objetos echos por ellos mismos. Adrien estaba tentado a probar algunas cosas, pero guardó la compostura. 

Si era lo que siempre había querido, ¿por qué lo notaba tan vacío?

\- ¡Adrien!- gritó Chloé tirándose a sus brazos para desgracia de él. No le gustaba cuando cogía esas actitudes- Ya pensé que no ibas a venir con tu padre, el señor Agreste- aquello último dijo mirando al señor, que seguía serio y con los brazos detrás de la espalda

El padre de Chloe lo saludo con "cordialidad" realmente agobiante para el diseñador. Decidiño acortar la conversación para probar un poco de la comida de los alumnos, algo grasienta pero deliciosa. Después de ver un par de cosas más por todo el centro, se despidió de su padre para prepararse para el baile. Nada más llegar al vestuario, vio que solo quedaba Marinette. Aprovechando la soledad de ambos, le robó un beso antes de cambiarse. Con un muro de por medio, le dijo que ella estaba perdida con sus padres que se habían parado a hablar con la madre de Alya. Ella ya tenía su disfraz y estaba esperando a que Juleka la llamara para pintarla. Él le comentaba animado que había echo, pero no pudo evitar decirle que lo sentía todo realmente falso y extraño, como si realmente algo fuera demasiado mal. Lo dejo solo antes de poder decir algo más. 

\- Espera, Adrien, tengo que hablar contigo

El anuncio del Pika-Dance se hizo a gritos por parte del profesor-presentador. Varios padres se levantaron de su sitio para aplaudir eufóricos, los alumnos gritaban histéricos ante la noticia y al unisono todos pedían que empezaran. El telón se abrió de forma lenta y en medio, un Pika-Nino dando palmas mientras se escuchaba un "pika-pikachu" para dar paso a dos compañeros (Pika-Kim y Pika-Max) para bailar "Alors on danse" de una forma que la que todos aplaudían a cada movimiento. Inexplicablemente, la música paro a mitad para que los tres salieran corriendo y entraran con actitud de "pikachu femenina badass" con Pika- Chloe y Pika-Sabrina "Heroes (we could be)" con una sonrisa bastante falsa. Igualmente, todos estaban animando ya a la siguiente, Pika-Rose y Pika-Juleka "Hello Kitty" justo en el momento de la estrofa, haciendo saltar a más de una persona y gritar "kawai". Las luces se apagaron haciendo que toda la gente se sorprendiera para ver bailar "Stamp on the ground" a la vez que salían Pika-Alix, Pika-Nath y Pika-Alya quien grito que se pusiera el publico en alto para hacer una panorámica precioso. Pika-Iván y Pika-Mylene salieron juntos mientras sonaba "It's my Life". Finalizaron con Pika-Adrien y Pika-Marinette "Every Time We Touch". Al terminar los dos, de frente aguantando la respiración y la risa floja, el resto de sus compañeros salieron de golpe y se separaron para ponerse en sus posiciones. La música cambio radicalmente a "I Don't Like It, I love it" en perfecta sincronización terminando en foto final. Todos los presentes gritaban y aplaudían. Sin duda, habían ganado (si fuera una competición), haciendo sombra a los siguientes. Pedían una repetición, pero estaban agotados y el maquillaje estaba corriendo. 

Se cambiaron primero las chicas en el vestuario, después los chicos. Adrien lo hizo a todo correr. Guardó todo en la mochila y se la dio a Gorila mientras buscaba corriendo a Marinette. Le daba igual exponer su identidad, tenía que alcanzarlos. Buscó en todas las clases pero no tuvo éxito, hasta que llegó al almacén del gimnasio donde vio lo que nunca creyó ver. Lo primero que se le ocurrió interrumpir y coger los pendientes, sorprendiendo a ambos. 

\- No lo voy a permitir- y salió corriendo de la sala, siendo perseguida por Marinette


	14. Carretera

\- ¡Espera, Adrien!

Los gritos desesperados de Marinette intentando alcanzarlo eran en balde. Seguía corriendo a algún lugar que ella no sabía, pero estaba cerca. Necesitaba alcanzarlo y explicar. Estaba segura de que Tikki había dado el chivatazo y se vio obligado a hacerlo. Pero no lo entendía, lo había hecho por su bien. No quería volver a verlo decaído por su padre. No quería verlo decepcionado. Era la mejor moneda que tenía para intentar acercarlos. Por fin paro de correr cerca de la carretera. Marinette lo agradecía, pues los coches no dejaban de pasar y no quería ver una desgracia por su imprudencia. Cuando se digno a mirarla, pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos y los puños apretados donde el Miraculous.

\- Devuélveme los pendientes Adrien- ordenó ella con cara seria

\- ¿Para que se los des a Hawk Moth? No- dijo muy serio, sorprendiendo a la chica- tu kwami me lo dijo todo antes del baile. No puedo creer que tu hayas hecho eso, Marinette

\- Era la única forma para que tu padre fuera a verte al colegio y lo sabes. No podía dejar que te decepcionara otra vez. Se que es muy importante para ti que él...

\- ¡No es excusa!- grito interrumpiendo lo que quería decir su chica- Ibas a poner en peligro todo París por mi. ¿Qué pasa si el deseo de mi padre es realmente egoísta? ¿Y si sales lastimada de todo esto? No tenías que haberte metido. 

\- Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si tu padre cumple con sus propósitos, quizás después hacía lo que debía hacer

\- ¡No me hagas reír! Has pensado mal e ibas a poner en peligro a todo el mundo

\- ¡PARA!

Ella tiró de él para que no avanzara a la carretera cuando todavía pasaban los coches. El muy idiota podía haber acabado atropellado si no hubiera sido por ese tirón. Ella no tardó en darle una sonora bofetada, llamándolo irresponsable entre lagrimas que caían sin poder hacer nada. Intentó secarlas, pero no dejaba de llorar como una niña, a lo que terminó por darle un breve abrazo lleno de sincero sentimiento. Solo se les ocurrió ir hasta casa de Marinette. Lo entendía perfectamente, por amor se podían hacer auténticas locuras, pero darle los pendientes a su padre era demasiado para él. No sabía el deseo que tenía o algo general, pero tampoco quería volver al colegio o a su casa para explicar que demonios pasaba. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa Dupain-Cheng, los padres estaban preocupados por las lágrimas de Marinette, solo pudieron imaginar lo peor hasta que ambos decidieron contar la verdad. Ellos eran los salvadores de Paris y estuvieron a punto de mandarlo todo a la ruina por amor. Al inicio no se lo creían hasta que Marinette se puso los pendientes y salió una adorable Tikki con cara de pocos amigos. Los padres en cierto modo aceptaron que su hija salvara el mundo con su ¿novio gatuno?

\- Escóndete en esta casa hasta que decidáis que hacer. Hoy para cenar he preparado hamburguesas


	15. Valiente

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sabine Cheng

\- No esperaba volver a verte, Gabriel Agreste

Entre los dos había una gran tensión de la que Tom Dupain quería meterse y echarlo de la casa, pero en vez de ello se quedó escuchando cerca. En verdad, no le gustaba ver a su mujer cerca de ese hombre, después de haber sabido todo.Quiso pasar, pero Sabine no iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

\- No dejaré que toques a mi hija- a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño, la señora Cheng era madre ante todo, y no iba a dejar que absolutamente nadie la tocara- Ni a tu hijo. Ya lo se todo, y te prometo como madre que no le harás más daño a mi hija. 

\- Entonces diles que me los den- exigió sin perder aquella recta postura, haciendo aparecer al señor Dupain, bastante enfadado, pero su mujer lo hizo parar con un solo gesto

\- Que solo te animes a ver algo de tu hijo movido por la codicia dice mucho de la desaparición de tu mujer, Gabriel.-ambos hombres se sorprendieron por la rudeza de la pequeña mujer- No eres un buen padre, y lo sabes. Si de verdad crees que el poder de unos objetos puedes devolver un poco del daño que has causado. 

Si el hombre se retiro no fue por las duras palabras que la señora Cheng soltó sin anestesia alguna, era porque habían métodos mejores para hacer salir a aquellos dos. No podía decir que Ladybug o Marinette no iba a cumplir. Había sido su hijo o Chat Noir. Y eso una madre como ella podía intuirlo. Su esposo se sentía orgulloso de ella. Ante todo el ajetreo, sabían que no era el mejor momento para intentar hablar del momento, debían dejar (sobre todo al invitado) relajarse de todo aquello. Les preparo algo sencillo pero un postre realmente dulce.

\- ¿De qué conocen a mi padre?- Ambos adultos soltaron una risilla nerviosa

\- Fuimos compañeros de colegio, nada importante- aclaro el padre mientras se sentaba al lado de su mujer- Lo importante es decirte que te puedes quedar el tiempo que veas necesario, Adrien

\- Solo tenemos que ver cuando es el mejor momento para ir a por él- dijo Marinette muy convencida- No podemos retrasar esto más. No creo que su kwami lo haga por gusto. 

Adrien se veía convencido de que era momento. No sentía remordimientos, solo una gran decepción por esa persona a la que sentía una gran obligación llamar padre. Incluso era más padre Tom Dupain con él que el mismo Gabriel Agreste. La cara de la madre no podía mentir, no le gustaba mucho la idea de ver como su hija partía a luchar contra el enemigo aunque fuera por un bien común, pero estaba orgullosa. Orgullosa de ver como su hija había crecido y madurado como una buena chica dispuesta a dar más de si, valiente a pesar de su ligera torpeza.


	16. Algo

Todo aquello era realmente desconocido. El desayuno estaba más rico de lo que cualquier chef que pudiera contratar, pero lo que le había conquistado era la forma en la que estaba, sentado con los padres de Marinette, esperando la hora para volver a clase. Porque, por mucho que los salvadores de París estuvieran en problemas, los dos adolescentes debían estudiar. No podían negar que había un poco de miedo, pues Natalie y el gorila podían esperar fuera para llevarlo a casa. Sabine Cheng les deseo buen día antes de que cruzaran la puerta

El colegio se veía con la resaca de las fiestas. Aun quedaban cosas que arreglar de todo aquello, como decoraciones colgando y la gente se veía sin ninguna gana. Alya llamó la atención de su amiga al ver que estaba muy tranquila agarrando la mano de Adrien. Se puso nerviosa, sin saber que decirle a su amiga. Adrien, por su parte, no dejaba de estar alerta, pues nada podía quitarle de en mente todo lo que sabía y lo que vivía. Quería recordar algo que fuera a ayudarlo, pero no llegaba nada. ¿De donde vendrían las ganas de su padre de querer los miraculous?

\- Deja de pensar, Adrien- le dijo Marinette en el recreo- Te hace daño ver a tu padre como enemigo

\- No sabía que fuera tan ambicioso y cruel. Se ha aprovechado de nuestros amigos, Marinette. A estas alturas ya sabrá que soy Chat Noir.

Se sentía muy inútil al no poder hacer nada por él. Este se marchó a por su amigo para hablar de algo que no fuera el tema, dejando sola a ella. Tikki intentaba consolarla, pero era inútil, ella seguía echándose la culpa irremediablemente. Ella fue quien hizo el trato en vez de luchar contra él antes del baile. Ella fue quien iba a rendirse por ver sonreír a alguien. ¿Y de verdad seguía queriéndola?

"Sabes que es porque a quien ama es a Ladybug, y no a ti"

Cuando terminaron las clases, ambos salieron a la vez, sin cambiar palabra pues Nino les estaba contando que tanto le había costado hacer una nueva mezcla y Alya lo llamaba fantasma. Se quedaron de piedra al ver que Gorila los estaban esperando. Ambos se despidieron y entraron en el coche.

Y todo se volvió negro.


	17. Inutil

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente. No podía con la luz que había en aquella habitación. Por el tacto, supo que estaba sobre un colchón. Se restregó los ojos y cuando pudo ver al completo, notó que estaba sobre su propia cama. Miro sus manos y supo que algo andaba muy mal: no tenía el anillo de Chat Noir. Y a su lado no estaba Marinette.

\- Tranquilo, ella esta bien

Aquella autoritaria voz era de su padre, que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mirando el fondo de pantalla donde aparecía su madre. Solo pudo sentir decepción en ese momento. Aun no comprendía nada de la situación, solo que quería a su madre de vuelta y con ella la normalidad que ya no existía. Porque aquel hombre que tenía delante no era su padre, solo un villano que tenía atrapado un kwami y usaba mal su miraculous.

\- ¿Donde esta Marinette?- fue la primera pregunta que soltó

\- Con sus padres en el comedor, esperando a que despertaras. No quería marcharse sin despedirse- aquella tranquilidad con la que decía las cosas enfadaba más a Adrien. Esa tranquilidad y pasividad a algo que realmente necesitaba él. Parecía empeñado en destruir lo poco que le quedaba.- Sigo creyendo que la relación con Dupain-Cheng solo ha nacido por el amor que le tiene Chat Noir a Ladybug

\- No es verdad, la amo de verdad- negó el enérgicamente- No se si merezca explicártelo si durante todo este tiempo no has estado conmigo en nada

\- Vete a despedirte de la chica y luego vuelve

Decidió obedecer ante la negativa de su padre a escucharlo. Vio que la puerta estaban tanto los señores Tom y Sabine al lado de su hija, que no atrevía ni a mirarle a los ojos. Habían sido unos idiotas al caer y ya no podrían contar con los miraculous para coger el de Gabriel Agreste. Adrien quiso abrazarla, pero el padre hizo seña con la mano en señal de no. Ella debía sentirse muy culpable y dolida por ese gran fracaso. Solo pudieron decirse un adiós antes de que cruzaran la puerta. Volvió al lado de su padre en su habitación, con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia muy grandes.

\- No volverás a ese colegio y las puertas de esta casa no permitirán que puedas escaparte tan fácil- decía con ese toque de autoridad que tanto odiaba- Solo será hasta que termine todo

\- No vas a obligarme a nada. ¡Esto no es lo que ella hubiera querido!- estalló finalmente- Eres el peor villano de Paris, ya tienes nuestros miraculous...¿Dime que más tengo que descubrir para que tu imagen termine de derrumbarse? ¿Qué tuviste que ver en la desaparición de madre?

El padre le dio una sonora bofetada. Pudo ver que era de enfado y tristeza en los ojos. Había tocado una fibra que no debía, pero le daba igual. Sabía que podía escupir peores palabras, que eso solo era una pequeña parte de todo el veneno que podía soltar Adrien Agreste. Lo dejó solo sin una despedida. Lleno de frustración, empezó a desquitarse con la almohada. Sabía que no era la solución, que debía buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a vencer a su padre.

Pero tenía la mente nublada por una triste Marinette y el recuerdo de su madre.

\- El retrato...


	18. Huye

La casa estaba más vigilada de lo normal. Su ordenador no tenía internet, no tenía ni teléfono tanto móvil como fijo y toda la casa estaba fuertemente vigilada. Sabía que la secretaria Natalie lo había tomado como medida castigadora por haber pasado la noche fuera sin haber avisado. Adrien sabía que, una vez que empezara, no había marcha atrás y cualquier fallo podía ser horrible. Lo tenía completamente pensado, solo necesitaba un momento flaco, un momento en el que su padre no estuviera atento para atacar. Sabía que para el primer día todo iba a estar vigilado y sellado. No pudo hacer gran cosa. En cierto modo, añoraba a su kwami. Por lo menos, Plagg le hacía compañía. 

Esperó por unos días más hasta que se relajaron las cosas. No hubo día en el que no pensara en Marinette. Vio como su padre dejaba su despacho para marcharse. Vio que nadie se ponía delante de la puerta y entró. Aseguró en cerrar por dentro y dejar la llave puesta para que no pudieran abrirla desde fuera. Fue directo al retrato de su madre y por un momento la echo de menos. La movió y vio una caja fuerte. Pensó en una fecha especial y solo vino a su mente el día en que su madre desapareció. No se extrañó al ver que era la real. En aquella caja fuerte encontró su anillo, que no tardó en ponérselo, los pendientes de Ladybug, un broche azul bastante inusual, una foto de su madre y un voluminoso libro.

\- ¡Plagg, transforma me! 

Ya echaba de menos ser Chat Noir. Abrió la ventana y con aquellos objetos saltó por los tejados de París hasta llegar a la puerta de la panadería, donde dejó de ser Chat Noir para entrar. La madre de Marinette lo abrazó nada más verlo entrar. Le dijo que su hija no estaba bien desde aquel día, a ver si podía animarla un poco y que luego hablarían, pues querían ser parte o por lo menos conocedores de lo que había pasado. 

\- ¡Marinette!- gritó su nombre al entrar en la habitación. Se le rompió el corazón al ver que ella estaba en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza- Ve, Plagg

El kwami obedeció y fue a ver a la chica, que se levantó enseguida al ver quien era. Miró al novio y se avergonzó. Adrien tuvo que mirar a otra parte para que pudiera cambiarse. Ella se sorprendió de que tuviera sus pendientes. Ella se los coloco y nada más ver a Tikki salir, la abrazo como pudo. 

\- ¿Cual es el plan, Adrien?- preguntó ella después de ese reencuentro. 

\- Ninguno- entró Tikki bastante agresiva, sorprendiendo hasta a Plagg- Tenéis que ir conmigo a un lugar importante


	19. Telón Final

La vida era un sueño, como afirmaba Segismundo en "La vida es Sueño", pero otras veces la realidad era demasiado fuerte como para mostrarse como simples sueños.La vida no podía ser un simple sueño. Quizás si que era una auténtica obra de teatro escrita por un ser superior quienes los manejaba a su antojo.

Más allá de aquellas cuestiones superiores se encontraban Adrien y Marinette, escuchando todas las explicaciones del Maestro Fu. A pesar de sus sonrisa y aspecto de buen anciano, ambos adolescentes no podían dejar de pensar en cosas realmente opuestas pero con un mismo fin. Finalmente, en ese momento se debían mostrar que camino iban a coger y que iban a hacer ante el gran problema que se les había presentando de la noche a la mañana. Marinette se dio el lujo de pensar que habría sido de ella si no hubiera tenido a Tikki. Seguiría siendo pisoteada por Chloe y Sabrina, de eso estaba segura, y que no tendría esa seguridad que ya contaba. El maestro cogió con cara triste el miraculous azul, dando a entender a Adrien que ese era el mayor problema de su vida. Los miraculous, prodigios o como fueran se habían metido demasiado en su vida. Hubiera sido medianamente feliz si su madre no lo hubiera encontrado. 

\- Tenemos que liberar a Nooroo- fue lo primero que dijo Marinette, sin mirar a ambos hombres a la cara- Y guarde usted bien todos los objetos

El viejo asintió y Adrien simplemente se quedó en su sitio, sin saber que decir. Intentaba mantener esa actitud que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero estar en frente del mayor problema de su vida hacía que, por primera vez, dudara fuertemente. Ese deseo que compartía con su padre para encontrar a su madre solo podía ser concedido con el poder de los kwami, por lo que podría intentar robarlos, dejarse llevar por ese lado "malo". 

\- No te hagas eso- escuchó decir a Marinette- Tu no eres así. Mejor no vengas, te hará daño

Fingió una sonrisa- Estaré bien. Lo hacemos por el bien- agarró su mano

Si algo bueno le había traído ese desastre era su lady. 

En ese momento, el maestro Fu se sintió orgulloso de haberlos escogido como portadores. 

Bien entrada la noche fueron a por Hawk Moth. Él los estaba esperando, bastante tranquilo. Enfrentarse padre e hijo iba a ser mucho más fuerte que la entrada de Ladybug para quitarle su miraculous. Chat Noir no tardó en atacarlo con sus ágiles movimientos, intentando alcanzarlo, pero con insultante facilidad lo tiraba al suelo. Ladybug, evitando usar el Lucky Charm, aguantaba y resistía cada golpe que recibía, usando más su astucia y llegando a rozar la mariposa, pero caía. Algo que tenía impresionado al adulto era ver como ella sobrepasaba su propia resistencia y dolor para volver a atacar mucho más antes que su hijo con ataques más salvajes y sacados del más puro instinto. 

\- ¡Lucky Charm!- gritó finalmente ella, sacando como objeto una foto de la señora Agreste roja con puntos. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió, nunca le había tocado algo como aquello. 

La tiro contra el villano, que se mostró desconcertado y con una mirada llena de nostalgia. Momento que aprovechó ella para quitarle el miraculous y dejar libre al kwami mariposa. 

Arrancó de las temblorosas manos del señor Agreste el retrato y grito su "miracoulous ladybug" mientras se daba cuenta que la realidad era más fuerte que un sueño. Chat Noir la llevó al maestro Fu sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Solo entonces, sintió que aquello fue como una caída de telón.

Ya no había más función.


	20. Epílogo

El concierto empezó con un suave sonido de piano mientras se abría el telón. Era lento, pausado, llenó de sentimiento. Marinette estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del auditorio, bastante alejada del escenario, pero podía ver claramente al pianista Adrien Agreste. Ese tono le trajo muchos recuerdos que creía muertos en su memoria, haciendo que varias lágrimas cayeran sin remedio. Su mejor amiga Alya intentó consolarla, pero sabía que era algo que iba a pasar.

Los recuerdos tenían tres años de antigüedad.

Después de aquella última batalla, le devolvieron los miraculous al maestro Fu, que desapareció con ellos. Adrien sentía grandes remordimientos por lo que había pasado con su padre, algo totalmente comprensible pues, a pesar de haber sido su enemigo, no dejaba de ser su padre. Marinette decidió quedar con Alya y contarle todo para que pudiera dar por cerrado aquel "LadyBlog". Ella fue comprensiva y las cosas fueron mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba en un principio. Sus padres no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados al ver que ella dejaba de arriesgar su vida. Pero ella no dejaba de sentirse engañada y manipulada. Sentí que se había metido en un asunto familiar en el que no tenía ni voz ni voto. Sus sospechas fueron agrandadas al ver que durante una semana Adrien no fue al colegio y al poco la profesora anunció que ella iba a dejar de hacerlo. Ella mandó mensajes y por videoconferencia, intentó hablar con él. 

\- Lo siento, Marinette, me voy hoy a China

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Ella intentó alcanzarlo en la puerta de embarque, pero no se giro cuando escuchó los angustiosos y suplicantes gritos de ella para que se despidiera como debía. No sabía porque se iba a ese lugar, solo supo que se fue con su padre y Natalie, la secretaria, estuvo al cargo de todo el lugar. A las semanas, decidió no buscarlo más y encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Tuvo grandes tentativas en seguir con el negocio de la repostería, y aprendió un poco, pero la moda podía mucho más con ella. A sus 18 años todavía era una novata y estudiaba tanto como su cabeza podía. A veces echaba de menos los gritos de ánimo adorables de su kwami Tikki. Se sentía satisfecha con esos años de vida desde que tuvo que entregar los pendientes, pues había sido ella quien tirara adelante con sus decisiones y se estaba volviendo una chica correcta. 

Pero no esperaba volver a verlo a él, tocando el piano con toda la tranquilidad en un pequeño concierto. 

¿La habría añorado? ¿La habría dejado de amar? ¿Por qué viajo?

Eran preguntas que no se atrevía hacerle, pues no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlas. Quizás había regresado con una novia o simplemente la había olvidado y solo podría verla como una amiga confiable. Quería saber de él en esos tres años pero no se atrevía ir a preguntar. 

Al terminar el concierto simplemente se marchó, dejando a su amiga sola. Quería pensar que esos minutos nunca habían existido, que nunca había escuchado ese piano y encerrarse en su casa con sus padres. Con un poco de suerte habrían echo unas galletas o algo suave para poder borrar un poco de pena. La comida ayudaba mucho a eliminar las penas. Maldijo su suerte al ver que había empezado a llover. Con el camino que le quedaba desde el auditorio a su casa se iba a mojar muchísimo. Tendría que tomar dos tazas calientes. 

\- Parece que los días de lluvia son nuestros días

Aquella voz era inconfundible. Decidió mirar a otra parte. No sentía ganas de encarar, siquiera de hablar. Él no tardó en abrazarla, pero ella no correspondía. No la podía culpar, es más, sabía que se tenía merecido si ella quisiera apartarse e irse para no verlo más. Se separó para ofrecerle el paraguas.

\- Estamos condenados a repetir esto- al final habló ella con una tímida y pequeña sonrisa

\- Tengo que hablarte de tantas cosas, presentarte una persona... Pero quiero acompañarte a casa y ver a tus padres

Ella no supo que decir. Estaba entre una pregunta irónica o algo sincero, pero simplemente se quedo sin decir nada. Se puso a su lado y empezaron a caminar juntos bajo la lluvia. Por un momento hubo un silencio realmente incómodo, seguido de intentos de conversación. Al llegar a la casa, se sorprendió de que nadie estuviera y por no parecer descortés, le sirvió uno de los "cafés especiales" de su padre. 

\- Te eché mucho de menos todo este tiempo- dijo sin previo aviso- Pero no podía llamarte hasta encontrar algo muy importante

\- Ni te giraste aquel día. No me dijiste nada

\- Tenía que estar con mi padre... aun no me creía nada de lo que había pasado, Marinette

\- ¿Algo más?

Sin previo aviso, se plantó delante de ella para besarla. Fue breve, un choque de labios del que Marinette no sabía que hacer. Se sentía como en aquella vez que lucharon contra Kim akumatizado. Él sonrió al ver la confusión de ella. 

\- Te sigo amando, bichito

Solo entonces pensó en aquel akumatizado que les cambio la vida, el chico del teatro. Si no hubiera sido por él, no hubieran llegado a aquello nunca. Pensó en ese teatro e hizo un paralelismo en su cabeza.

Si la vida era un teatro, ese momento era el principio de un nuevo acto.

Los dos juntos.


End file.
